Picking Up the Pieces
by HP05
Summary: Starts right after Deathly Hollows. Follows Harry's life. Might follow epilogue, might not. Still deciding. R and R
1. Chapter 1

Title: Picking up the Pieces

Category: General

Sub Category: Romance

Rating: R

Spoilers: For all Harry Potter book.

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Chapter 1: Still a lot more life to live.

The sun shined brightly over Hogwarts. Harry Potter sat alone, underneath a tree near the lake. It had only been three days sense the battle that had taken Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey and countless others. The services for them had all been held yesterday in the same spot as Albus Dumbledore's service had taken place at. It had been an emotion day for everyone.

Harry was surrounded by the people who considered family as they grieved for their losses and it took a lot of effort for Harry not to bottle up everything inside and shut himself off from everyone else. The Weasley's just wouldn't seem to let him and Harry was grateful. He felt like healing could begin now. Today. Harry wanted to move forward but he didn't seem to no where to begin.

Hogwarts was already well on its way to being rebuilt. Harry and everyone would be helping out with the effort. That was his start Harry told himself. The Interim Minister of Magic Kingsley Shackelbolt had let him no that the Gringotts Head Chief wanted a sit down meeting with him the day after tomorrow at 10 in the morning. Harry wasn't too worried about it, although the Minister made it seem like a huge deal.

"Harry, I thought I'd find you here." Ron said walking up with George, both who promptly took a seat on the grass next to him.

George looked a shell of himself without Fred, but he was trying to stay as positive as possible.

"I need some time to clear my head." Harry said as Ron and Fred just nodded respectively understanding.

"It was Hermione and Ginny that knew you were missing. We volunteered to come get you." Fred said hopping to his feet in a flash, "Its dinner time. Mom and all of them didn't want you missing it." Ron finished as Harry just followed them along back to the castle.

Fred set a fast pace and they were there in a flash. The improvement of the castle and grounds was already considerably better, and the time they made in to the entrance hall, Harry truly believed that it would only be a couple days for everything was back to normal. Or as normal as it could be. Harry doubted that the memories of the other night would ever fade in their minds. Mrs. Weasley have Harry a big smile when she saw him and slid over so he could sit in between her and Ginny. She rubbed a soft hand through his hair affectionately, rubbing his back.

"I'm glad they found you, I didn't want you to miss dinner." She said lovingly.

Harry looked over at Ginny, who smiled at him and gave him a wink. This was the first time that Harry had seen Ginny smile for a long time. Harry felt his lips curve in to a smile. His first true smile sense everything happened. Hermione happened to look over at the same time and beamed. Ron put a comforting arm around his girl and smiled at Harry.

"It is good to see you smile like that again Hermione." Ron whispered in her ear for only Hermione to hear it, and she kissed Ron the cheek.

Harry couldn't help but smile at his two best friends. He began to dig in as much as he could eat to satisfy Mrs. Weasley who said he hadn't been eating enough the last couple days. Harry knew that Mrs. Weasley had been fussing over everyone even a lot more than before to take her mind off the loss of Fred.

"Can I have everyone's attention." Headmistress McGonagall asked when the feast was done, tapping her wineglass with her spoon before standing up, "I would like to make a couple announcements today. This Friday a banquet will be held in honor of everyone who fought in the war. Awards will be handed out. Interim Minister will be leading this event along some members from Wizengamot. Everyone is invited. Secondly, just as importantly, Hogwarts Board of Governors has decided that Hogwarts will be reopened come September and everyone who was unable to attend this year or finish will be able to attend again to get your proper education!" The Headmistress said excitedly as a loud applause rang out through the Great Hall.

'Step one.' Harry thought himself before giving a nod to Hermione and Ron that told him that intended to come back.

…

Harry walked through Gringotts with Arthur Weasley, The Minister of Magic Kingsley Shackelbolt and a man that Harry introduced to as Rodney Bishop, an attorney that works differently with the Ministry on matters pertaining to different magical creatures. Rodney seemed likeable from what Harry saw.

"Please wait here, I will go tell the Head Chief you have arrived." The goblin escorting them said quietly walking in to the large office door that stood in front of them.

"Make sure your respectful Harry." Rodney said as soon as the door closed.

"Who do your think your talking to Rod, this is Harry Potter." Arthur sad with a smirk as Kingsley smiled.

Kingsley and Rodney were most nervous about the meeting. Arthur seemed to know it was going to be fine. Harry felt the same. He wondered if it was a bad thing he felt absolutely no nervousness when he was being led in the office.

"I didn't expect a party this big otherwise there would be more chairs." The Head Chief said politely as offering Harry and the Minister a seat with her hand, "As you know I am the Head Chief Goblin of Gringotts, you can call me head chief or Chairman which ever you prefer. Rodney, I am surprised to see you here. You Wizards didn't think we were going to hold anything against Mr. Potter here for his little break in attempt did you?" The Chairman said as everyone in the room let out a long breath.

Harry didn't even know he had been holding it.

"Of course not." The Minister said sitting up straight in his chair.

"Good, because we aren't. We have lost a lot of Goblins because of Voldemort so we decided to call it even and forget the break-in ever happened." The Chairman said looking from the Minister to Harry, "You did great thing, for everyone, not just the Wizards. Just don't ever try to break-in to someone else's fault again."

"This obvious wasn't the reason you called him here today then." Arthur said with a raised eyebrow.

"No it wasn't." The Goblin said with an ugly smile, that it seemed every goblin had, "It was to do with Mr. Potter's inheritance from both Sirius Black and his parents."

"I guess we won't be needed here." The Minister said standing up patting Rodney on the shoulder and waving Arthur to follow.

"Arthur will you stay?" Harry asked as Arthur smiled and nodded taking the now vacant seat of the Minister.

"Let's get down to business Mr. Potter. You were never able to receive your inheritance because the War. The only reason why I am personally talking to you about this is because of the amount of money we are talking about you coming in too. Will start with your parent's personal vault, this doesn't include your school vault." The Chairman said handing him a small stack of paper, "Scan through it and sign at the bottom of the last page.

"1 million galleons!? 400 thousand sickles and 600 thousand knots!?" Harry said with wide eyes passing it over to show Arthur.

"That's enough to live comfortably the rest of your life son." Arthur said with a smile before handing it back.

"All that doesn't include the other assets such as property and business interests. Also your three other Family Vaults separate to just your parents vaults, the Potter's and the Dearborn's. " The Chairman said as Arthur turned his head thoughtfully and Harry looked at the Chairman perplexed.

"I was related to the Dearborn's?" Harry asked trying to remember the face of the man he saw in the order of the Phoenix picture at Grimmauld Place all that time ago.

"You're Grandma was Cynthia Dearborn before she married your Grandfather, Ryan Potter. The last heir to the Dearborn fault had been Caradoc Dearborn who was very distantly related to your grandma, who died without a heir making the vault yours. If you turn to page 6, 18 and 27, you'll be able to see the figure in both of those." The Chairman said as Harry just let out a long breath.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes with the amount of money he was seeing.

"You're net worth with all the vaults, properties and other assets come out to about 8 billion galleons, with a sickle or a knot give or take. 4 billion net worth coming from the Black family vault. 3.5 billion coming from the Dearborn vault and the other .5 coming from the Potter's and your parents vault." The Chairman said with another ugly smile as he finished reading the document and sign, "It was not too long ago I sat here talking to another young wizard about your age. He had come in an inheritance about a quarter of the size that you have received. I told him that he needed to do something do with his money, but he just laughed at me telling me to stay out of his business. I'm going to give you the same advice any way. Use your money to better the world. You have enough not to ever worry about it. Make sure to invest, make more money, do as you will but make this world better. For everyone." He finished as Arthur smiled at Harry who just tried to take it all in.

"I will try to the best of my ability." Harry said as the Goblin just nodded.

"It's all ask. You seem sincere from what I can tell. If you ever need any thing, let me know and we will set up a meeting. I know a few people that can help you find investments and the works." The Chairman said as Harry smiled.

It was all finally sinking in.

"I'll defiantly take you up on that offer Sir." Harry said as the Goblin gave him another smile, even though it looked unpleasant like most Goblins smiles do.

The meeting ended shortly after Harry asked him to move all this assets in to one account and was given a card several to a muggle credit card. Harry silently asked Arthur not to tell anyone the amount of money he had come in as they walked out to meet the Minister and Mr. Bishop. Arthur agreed not to without question.

Harry and Arthur left the Minister and Mr. Bishop to catch lunch at a small muggle restaurant in London on Harry sense they missed lunch at Hogwarts. It was one of the first times that Harry was able to spend some one on one time with Arthur and he realized even more why he was so beloved by his family. He was genuine interesting person, highly intelligent. Harry seriously was wondering why he hadn't gone far in the ministry by the end of their lunch.

Harry and Arthur apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts to go get ready for the banquet that would start at six. Harry said his goodbyes to Arthur and went back to Gryffindor Tower where he was staying. The Castle was completely back to normal now. The houseelves and the students had finished up this morning. The wonders of magic Harry thought to himself as he gave the fat lady the password "Victory" and went through the portrait hole.

The common was empty much to Harry's surprise. Harry took a seat in an armchair decided to relax a bit. Having money didn't really matter it Harry, but the idea of what he could do with made Harry excited. Many kids would be orphaned and many people would need help paying for school. Harry planned to give them that help. Harry didn't no when his mind wondered or when he fell asleep but soon he was being shaken awake.

"Wake up Harry, the banquet starts in thirty minutes." Ginny said smiling as Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Mom and I picked this up for you to wear so hurry up and go get ready." She said handing him a package.

20 minutes later, Harry met Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's excluding Percy down in the common room wearing an all black robes with a white vest. It seemed that Mrs. Weasley had picked up everyone up new dress robes because everyone seemed to look extra sharp. Harry must not have noticed Ginny was dressed up because she looked kind of angry and Hermione didn't look too happy either.

"Everyone looks wonder." Harry said opening that would put the two girls at ease.

Mrs. Weasley was the only who smiled at the comment. Harry looked at Ron who only raised his eyebrows and shrugged. George saw the look and walked over to Harry, giving him a small pat on shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. She'll forget about it in a couple hours." He whispered in his ear before walking over to talk to Bill and Fleur, who were silently talking to Percy and Charlie.

The Weasley's and Harry arrived at the Great Hall and were ushered to a table to the front of the Great Hall. Harry was seated with Ron and Hermione at the top table where the Minister and several other high Ministry officials sat. Arthur and Molly both sat near the Minister himself with Percy. Bill, Fleur, George, and Charlie sat at a table in the lower levels with the rest of the families. Harry was happy to see that Neville and his Grandmother sitting at the same table as Harry a little ways down. It took a little while longer to get every seated before the Minister stood and walked up to the podium to address the crowd.

"Welcome all, I am to gather everyone here tonight to celebrate the end of the War and to give out awards to the people that have allowed this war to end. It is also marks an end to the reconstruction of Hogwarts and everyone will be going home so the staff here can get ready for school to open this September!" The Minister screamed as a thunderous applause rang out through the hall, "For those of you who have lost their homes, and sadly do not have a home to go too, arrangements have been made for you to stay in several homes that have been made available to you until your homes can be rebuilt. This war has cost the Wizarding World a lot of great witches and wizards. I will list the names as following…"

Harry sat as he heard many great wizards listed off. He felt his heart sink as he heard his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Albus, even Severus Snape. The list seemed to go on for more than 10 minutes and many people were crying out as they heard their loved ones names read off. When Kingsley was finished, he paused an allowed people to compose themselves before continuing,

"Before we dine, five awards will be handed out. I'm proud to say that the four awards will be going to students here from Hogwarts. All four of these individuals, although young played one of the most vital roles in ending Voldemort's reign of terror and the Wizarding World. The first three awards will be handed together. I am proud to award to The Order of Merlin Second Class to Ms. Hermione Granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Neville Longbottom!" The Minister said as a standing ovation came throughout the Great Hall.

Harry was clapping aloud as anyone. Molly was silently crying on Arthur's shoulder. Ron, Hermione and Neville were in a state of shock as they walked up to receive their awards at the podium, a crystal orb filled with red smoke that was most defiantly magic.

"With these awards, each of these individual will also receive 10 thousand galleons in a bank account at Gringotts to use at their leisure. It also allowed them when they become the age of 20 years old to become members of Wizengamot. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger showed dedication and true loyalty to the Wizarding World by following Harry Potter and helping him in his quest to bring the downfall of Voldemort." Cheers began again and it took a few moments before the Minister continued, "Neville Longbottom showed he was a true Gryffindor when he pull the Sword of Godric Gryffindor out of the sort hat and killed Voldemort Snake. I can not tell you why this was so valuable to our cause because some information is to danger to put out, but I can tell you Harry Potter never have been able to bring Voldemort down without that snake dead. The Wizarding World thanks you for everything you've done." The Minster said shaking every one of their hands individually.

Shouts of "Neville hero!" "Truest Gryffindors!" and "Your all heroes!" followed the trio back to their seats. Molly stood up and hugged all of them proudly. Neville's Grandma did the same. Minerva McGonagall had never looked so proud in her life.

"I am now very proud to give out the last two awards of the night. Will be giving these awards out separately so the people receiving can give out a few words. These individual will be receiving Order of Merlin First Class and a lump sum of 50 thousand galleons in a vault at Gringotts for them to use at their leisure. They also will be allowed to join Wizengamot, no matter their age. The first person I would like to give out the Order of Merlin First Class is a wonderful person, who I have known for years, and was able to take Bellatrix Lestrange down in a duel." Applause rang out as soon as the words left the Ministers mouth, "Yes the legend of the duel will go down in the History books I'm sure that are already being written, I'd like to award the Order of Merlin First Class to Mrs. Molly Weasley!" The Minister said as Molly Weasley gave the Minister a shocked look.

She defiantly hadn't expected it, but she composed herself and with the help of Arthur and Ron walked up to the podium. She took the award, a clear crystal orb filled with white smoke from the Minister and gave him a huge hug before taking out a handkerchief and wiping the tears out of her eyes. She received an even louder applause than Ron, Hermione and Neville did.

"This award is quite an honor. I was just protecting my babies." Molly said calm and confidently before just nodding and walking with Ron and Arthur back to sit down.

"Short and sweet and to the point Molly." The Minister said looking over at Molly and clapping after a few moments as the crowd quieted down, "And that is how I want to award this next award. He is reason we are all sitting today. I am very proud to award the Order of Merlin First Class to Mr. Harry Potter!" The Minister said as Harry received an ovation that made all the other ovation pale in comparison.

Harry had been ready for it. He had expected it. It didn't stop the butterflies from filling his stomach as he stood up and walked over to the Minister. He held out his hand but the Minister waved it away and gave him a friendly hug before handing him his crystal white orb. The chants of "speech, speech, speech!" rang out through the hall. Fred, Charlie and Bill seeming to the loudest.

"I haven't prepared speech for tonight. I didn't really even realize I would be getting an award tonight until I realized I was sitting at the table where people who got awards were suppose to sit. Ya my mind has been else where." Harry said as a roar of laughter came from the crowd, "It is hard for me to come to grips with the fact that I am standing here and so many others dead. I truly didn't believe I would make it through this war. Many great wizards died fighting for what we have now. I wish all of them could be here today to see what it feels like to not have to worry the shadow of Voldemort being just a few thoughts away of killing them. I don't expect to be rewards for bringing down Voldemort. It was what I had to do. I was prophesized to do it. It was predetermined that it had to be me. I was the one only that could so I did what I had too. I don't ask for anything besides to just be treated like anyone else, a human being, just another person. That is why I have decided to donate the 50 thousand galleons I have received for this award to help the Witches and Wizards who lost their homes to Voldemort. I accept this award for everyone who has died to make this possible." Harry said as thunderous ovation roared through the hall, many people had tears in their eyes and some were weeping openly.

"I would also like to dedicate this award to Severus Snape. I know a lot of people hate Severus Snape and believe he was a no-good Death Eater that killed Albus Dumbledore. I would like to tell you the part of the man you didn't know. The man who made a mistake and paid for it for the rest of his short life. Severus Snape made a rash decision and joined Voldemort as Voldemort was on the raise to his power. He realized quickly that made a bad decision and went to Albus Dumbledore for help. He turned spy for Albus as most of you already know. He saved countless of lives with the information he gave Albus over the first and second war.

A year before Albus Dumbledore died, he made a fool mistake and put on a cursed ring of his finger that would have killed within the hour if Severus's spell work had not been up to trap the curse in his hand that he had put the ring on. Both Severus and Albus knew that what Severus did wouldn't last forever and Albus would soon died from his mistake. Voldemort had at the time given a student a mission to kill Dumbledore before the year was out to prove himself or he would kill the student himself for being incompetent. Both Albus and Severus knew of this. Albus made Severus take an oath that he would kill him before one of his students was forced to ruin his life by Voldemort. Severus kept his oath and when Voldemort took control, Severus was given the duty as Headmaster where he help countless of students from not getting cruel punishment.

He also helped me in my quest to bring Voldemort down although it was indirectly. I will never say I under the man that was Severus Snape, but he was a hero and this could never had ended without him. Thank you." Harry finished to a stunned crowd.

Harry sat down before it all started to sink and the loudest applause of the night took place. Harry felt right with telling Snape's story. He really would never understand the man's hate towards him, but the man had his respect.

…

Harry moved in to Burrows the next day. He would be staying there the rest of the summer before heading back to Hogwarts in September. The first week went by in a blur. Atmosphere was still gloomy over Fred and everyone, but Arthur and Molly tried to keep everyone occupied. There was reviewing all their old textbooks to get back in form before school started. There was visiting some of the families who were staying in tents on the property until their houses were built.

Harry also went to visit Teddy and Andromeda almost every day sometimes taking Ron and Hermione. Sometimes Ginny by herself when Hermione and Ron wanted to be alone a while. Sometimes all three. Harry also went flying with Ron on the new brooms Mrs. Weasley had bought them both, two firebolts. There was also helping Hermione moved back in to her parents house after the Ministry went and got them, fixing their memory. Overall Harry was pretty busy.

Harry was usually the first one up. He found Molly and Arthur sitting in the kitchen, talking. Kreacher was cooking breakfast. This was the first time Molly had actually let him cook by himself. She just wasn't used to having a houseelf in the house.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley." Harry said sitting down at the table.

"Molly and Arthur, Harry." Arthur corrected as Harry smiled and nodded.

Harry still hadn't been able to break that habit. He was trying. He wasn't comfortable calling them Mom and Dad like they said he could although they had never brought up again after they said it. Harry enjoyed sitting and listening to them chat every morning. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Arthur, what are they going to do with all the orphan children from the war?" Harry asked as Arthur frowned his brow.

"A lot of them are going to live with relatives, the ones with none will be going to muggle orphanages sense there is no Wizarding orphanage." Arthur said as Harry nodded slowly.

"So you think you two can help me…"

…

First Chapter up. Please review, another chapter in a couple days. Sorry if the format is messing up im trying to fix it


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Picking up the Pieces

Category: General

Sub Category: Romance

Rating: R

Spoilers: For all Harry Potter book.

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Chapter 2: First big decision.

"Wizengamot has been called to Order today. The Chief Warlock of Wizengamot Amos Diggory has the floor." One of the members of Wizengamot that Harry didn't recognized said as Amos stood up.

"Mr. Potter, we haven't received your application to join us." Amos said with a smile.

Amos looked a lot healthier than when Harry last saw him. Harry took it as he had sometime to heal over the lost of Cedric.

"I was thinking about waiting until I was out of school sense I plan on going back to Hogwarts in September." Harry said as Amos nodded.

Several members of Wizengamot agree including the Minister himself he was seated next to Amos.

"We have called this meeting specifically for you Mr. Potter. Arthur and Molly are your second and third party members. We weren't going to start doing private requests until some times next year but we received word of its urgency so here are we. You have the floor." Amos said with a wave of his hand.

Harry looked back at Arthur and Molly who gave him reassuring smile and a nod to begin.

"I called this meeting to address the issue of the Wizarding World orphans." Harry said as he was immediately cut off.

"We already decided what we were going to do with the children Mr. Potter." Someone interrupted.

Harry just smiled at the man. Harry had seen the man once in his life and that was when he had been on trial to be expelled. This man had voted to have him expelled with Fudge. Harry could tell him and this guy would never be friend.

"Mr. Lemonbery, Mr. Potter, my wife and I are just proposing a different direction than what as been decided." Arthur said seriously to the man before turning to Harry and giving him a wink, "Continue Harry."

"Thank you Arthur. Before I give you my proposal, I would like to tell you a story. I hadn't planned on telling you this when I arrived today, but maybe it will give you some more incite on to why I am proposing what I am." Harry said as Lemonbery scuffed loudly.

"We are not here to listen to stories boy!" Lemonbery said angrily.

"Ryan, control yourself or you will be asked to leave." Minister Kingsley said as Lemonbery shut his mouth angrily, glaring daggers at Harry, "Continue Harry."

"There once was boy who an orphan. He was a little different from everyone else at his orphanage. Weird things seemed to happen around him all the time so the other children didn't like him and the heads of the orphanage believed he was a troublemaker. The orphan's treatment made him grow to hate everyone at the orphanage and everything in general, yet he hated himself most of all. It turned out that this orphan was a Wizard. It explained a lot to the orphan when he finally went to Hogwarts. Yet his hate was still there. This orphans name was Tom Riddle."

Harry moved this wand to the quiet council as smoke rose from his wand and the words, "My Name is Tom Riddle." Filled the air. Harry gave his wand a wave and the word, "I am Lord Voldemort" appeared, shocking the crowd, even Arthur and Molly.

"It's an anagram that Voldemort created his name from. We can't allow Wizarding orphans to grow up among muggles. They need to be reassured that the experiences that happen to them are normal and apart of them being a Wizard or Witch. I am not saying that all muggles will treat the Wizarding children wrong or that another Voldemort will be made if they are forced to go to a muggle orphanage, but why chance it?" Harry said to the shocked Wizengamot.

"The Ministry just doesn't have the funds to place all the orphans Mr. Potter, but the Ministry will make your message is taken in to consideration and will take appreciate action monitoring these orphans." Amos said sadly.

"My proposal is for the Ministry to allow me to fund an Orphanage." Harry said once again stunning Wizengamot.

"I don't think you understand the finances that an orphanage will cost you Mr. Potter." Lemonbery said with a smirk that made Harry take a long breath before he said something he would regret.

"Actually Mr. Lemonbery I do." Harry said taking out the box from his pocket and enlarging it to regular size.

Arthur quickly came forward and opened the box. Harry and Arthur then began to pass out to every Wizengamot Member their proposal. When they were finished, Harry continued.

"We researched everything clearly. We've learned that there are 222 young witches and wizards that are orphaned. 55 of those orphans are already living with their relatives. 46 of them are already at muggle orphanage with 31 of those students are Wizarding Schools already, mostly Durmstrang, a few at Beauxbatons Academy, and one at Hogwarts. That leaves 121 orphans unaccounted for. It is believed that 88 of these orphans will go to live with relatives, leaving 33 orphans that have no where to go. Pull the 46 orphans out of the muggle orphanages and that leaves almost 80 orphans that could use a place to stay. We figure that about 20 caregivers for two 12 hour swifts would be about right for the amount people staying along with a healer, and about 5 teachers to come in and help teach them." Harry said as the council continued to read through his proposal.

"You're research is right on, but it is 47 orphans, not 33 that need home. 14 families have refused to take custody of the children because lax of funds to take care of them. I see that your only stipulation to donating this money is to be able to be apart of the hiring process. I presume you have someone in mind with this stipulation?" Amos said looking up from the proposal with an arched eyebrow.

"Actually I do, although I haven't quite asked her yet." Harry said before turning to Molly, "I was thinking Molly Weasley would be a perfect person to run the orphanage and put the right people in place." He said as Molly looked like she was near tears.

"I tend to agree on that." The Minister said sitting up in his seat.

"I didn't really know how to ask you, but I thought sense most of your kids our soon to be of age and will be off at Hogwarts that you would have more free time on your hands and you could give your love out to some other people like you did to me." Harry said as Molly hugged him.

"Of course I will do it." Molly said as Harry smiled at her before looking back at Amos.

"You propose building the orphanage at Hogsmeade? That seems like a good location." Amos said almost as if talking to himself, "I think this proposal can be agreed upon." Amos finished with a nod.

"That is a lot of power to give out. If a Wizarding orphanage is to be made, the Ministry of Magic should be in control, not some 17 years old kid, even if it is Harry Potter." A Wizengamot council member who Harry didn't know said as several other members agreed.

"I agree whole-heartedly, although the idea has its appeal if there is funding for it." Lemonbery said although he looked like he didn't want to agree with it.

"I will not give up the power to be apart of hiring process, but if a person from the Ministry would like to help Molly and I look through candidates for caregivers and teachers, that would be great." Harry said before throwing in, "I believe Molly is the type of judge of character that will allow these kids succeed." He said as Molly patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Does anyone think Molly Weasley isn't qualified to run this orphanage?" Amos asked as surprising no one raised their hand.

"I do believe there are more people who more qualified though." A different council member said again who Harry didn't know said as again several people agreed.

"But we have Molly Weasley here, willing, ready and capable to do the job. The Ministry can also take apart in the process to help her so really how much power how we actually giving when we're both working towards the same goals? I don't see a reason why we shouldn't let him fund it." Lemonbery said surprising everyone in the room, especially Harry.

"I say we vote on this now." Amos said raising his hand as every raised their hands also, "If you agree with the proposal keep your hand raised if you don't put your down. All for?" Amos said as only few hands went down.

Arthur gave Harry a pat on the shoulder as Molly gave Harry a hug.

"Your proposal as been accepted Mr. Potter. We will keep contact you tomorrow about setting up a contractor to build it. We will be sending a representative out today to buy the property. We will need to go to Gringotts to complete this transaction." Amos said as Harry smiled while he pulled out two items and enlarged them.

It was two large chests.

"This first chest should be all you need to buy would the property and build the Orphanage. I would like to look at the contractors plan before construction start." Harry said before pointing at the other chest, "I would like whatever is left over to be put in an account to be the starting balance for the orphanage. This is chest right here is my first donation to the Ministry to Magic. It contains 5 million galleons. I would like half of this to go in to building up and improving the Auror squad. We can not let Voldemort being gone, let us become defenseless like at the end of the first war and not be ready when a threat does return. The other half can go to whatever the Ministry feel necessary." Harry finished and for the third night that day, shocking the Wizengamot and the Minister.

The council had adjourned and Harry found himself being talked to by almost everyone in the room all at once. It was quite shocking at how everyone wanted to seem to be your friend after dropping a load of money on them. Harry got a few names that he didn't know before the Minister promptly told everyone he would like to see Harry in his office and that they would be leaving now.

"Just to let you, I would have vetoed their vote if they wouldn't have let you do it. I know your intention are good." The Minister whispered quietly in Harry's ear as they walked out of the courtroom, "If you would have dropped that money on them in the beginning you would have had a unanimous vote from the start." The Minister as Harry just smiled.

"Arthur and Molly said the same thing, but I'm not Lucius Malfoy and I was going to give the Ministry the money either way." Harry said as the Minister smiled.

"You aren't Lucius Malfoy, that's a fact. I kind of wish you were more like him though. I know you would be giving the money for the good even if it was for your cause, not for personal gain because I know you believe in what is right. Have a good day, I'll be seeing a lot you the next couple day." The Minister said walking away.

……

Another chapter down. I realized that I made Harry too wealthy. I realized that in Britain a billion is a 'million' million which is a trillion in America where I am from. Sense the story is in Britain 'million' million it is


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Picking up the Pieces

Category: General

Sub Category: Romance

Rating: R

Spoilers: For all Harry Potter book.

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Chapter 3: Howlers

Several articles went out in the Daily Prophet the next day. This Harry had expected. One of the articles talked about the idea of the Orphanage and how Harry Potter had planned to fund it. Another talked about the large some of money that Harry had donated to the Auror program after his bill was passed and the unorthodox way Harry had argued his points.

The third article talked about Harry believing the muggles were the cause for Voldemort becoming who he was and how he didn't believe Muggles should raise Wizarding children. Harry was seated with Arthur, Molly, Ginny, George and Ron at the table for breakfast. Everyone had taken turns reading the article.

"That was to be expected Harry." Arthur said as Harry looked up with a frown.

"They made it seem like I am a muggle hater." Harry said shaking his head angrily.

"So much for being normal." Ron said with a smirk as Harry just glared at him and Ron laughed along with George and Ginny, "Well what did you expect mate throwing out big money like that?" Ron asked with one last laugh.

Harry was quiet for a couple moments and thought about it.

"You're right, I should have expected this. I need to dispute the article though. I don't want people to get the wrong ideas about how I feel about muggles." Harry said as Ginny perked up.

"What do you feel about muggles Harry? Many people will believe the rumors of your past with the Dursley's and not listen to you." Ginny said as Ron, George and Arthur all agreed.

Harry looked at all of them, staying quiet for a minute.

"I feel like wizards, muggles have a few bad apples, and generally all of them are good people. I just think that Wizards should grow up knowing they are Wizards and in place where they will be better understood." Harry said as Ginny smiled.

Harry couldn't help but think that she had the most beautiful smile in the world.

"If you say that son, you'll be fine." Arthur said standing up with a smile to put his plate in the sink.

So suddenly, a wave of Owls entered the kitchen through the kitchen window carrying letters. Harry couldn't count how many, but he wanted to say fifteen Owls flew in.

"Those are Howlers." George said with what almost looked like a true smile.

Pandemonium rang out in the kitchen as several voices came screaming out hate towards Harry, calling him a muggle haters. Harry couldn't understand the half of what was being said because they were all screaming at the same time but some of things he did hear was "Disrespectful brat" "Muggle hater" "my parents were great parents". When it was finally done, Molly had rushed in to the room but there was silence.

"That was wicked." George was the first one to break the silence.

"Only you could say that and make me laugh George." Harry said as George just smiled.

"Fred would have thought it was brilliant you got so many people mad at you for doing something good for people. People are just to be uptight." George said smiling at Harry before turning to smile at his Mom who had put her hand on his shoulder.

"Your right George. He would have patted me on the back and told me I was a god. You would be there right with him of course." Harry said as George laughed and nodded.

"Harry, the Minister wants to meet us at Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks. They will be showing us the sight. He also said that they had contacted several contractors and that the plans could be ready by this afternoon." Molly said as Harry just nodded.

"Can I go with you two?" Ginny asked as Harry turned to smile at her.

"I thought you were coming with me and Ron, Gin." George said as Ginny just shrugged and turned back to her Mom for an answer.

"I just want to go to Hogsmeade again and see the location for the orphanage. I have the rest of the summer to help you at your shop." Ginny said still looking at her Mom.

"Ya you can come Ginny." Molly said looking over to Arthur just smiled.

"You're missing out Gin, Hermione is going to come today." Ron said happily.

"I have to go to work." Arthur said walking over and kissing Molly, "Hope everything goes well, sorry I couldn't go Harry." Arthur said before apparating away.

Fred and Ron left shortly afterwards, leaving only Molly and Harry. Apparating to Hogsmeade wasn't possible for most people, although Harry could do it, but couldn't so they floo'd to the Three Broomsticks. Ginny going first followed by Harry then Molly last.

The Minister was already waiting when they got there. He wasn't alone. Lemonbery was there with two other people Harry had never seen. Two Aurors stood guarding the door.

"Harry, Molly its good to see you." The Minister said standing up before covering over and shaking Harry's hand, "Hello Ms. Weasley." The Minister said with a polite smile to Ginny.

"So where is the site at?" Harry asked enthusiastically.

The Minister smiled.

"The site is the Shrieking Shack. It was the only site big enough. The ministry found that the owner was Minerva McGonagall and she had inherited from Albus Dumbledore. She donated it to you. Although I have heard it is haunted so will have to see it will work." Lemonbery said as the Minister frowned at the man and shook his head.

"It isn't haunted. It was used as a place for the students at Hogwarts over the years who were werewolves and needed a place to transform while they attended school. There actually is a tunnel that connects the Shrieking Shake to Hogwarts." Harry said as Lemonbery's jaw dropped while the Minister laughed and the two other people joined in, along with Ginny and Molly.

"You're knowledge of stuff that no one seems to know amazes me." Lemonbery said his mouth curving in to a frown.

"I've found a lot of these things out by chance, but the truth is a lot easier to see when you are actually looking for it, not just seeing what you want to see." Harry said as Lemonbery continued to frown.

"This is Robert Jordan and Alex Reynolds. They are the two contractors that the Ministry hired." Harry shook each of their hands politely, "Let's take a walk, we can go take a look although I am sure you all some familiar with the ground." The Minister said as Harry just nodded.

The rest of the introductions were done as they left the Leaky Cauldron. The Aurors flaked the Minister as they left. The Minister began to make small talk with Molly and Lemonbery about the basic ideas of how the orphanage would be run. Harry sat back with Ginny and listened intently.

"These are some of the idea, we've came up with for the plans." Mr. Reynolds said walking up next to Harry, interrupting his conversation with Ginny.

Mr. Jordan pushed up next to Harry moving Ginny, much to Ginny's displeasure. She gave him a glare. Harry looked at the plans and grimaced, stopping where he was.

"No this is all wrong. The children have to have a little bit of privacy. You're plan is to have them stay almost 20 to one room?" Harry said handing the plan back in plain disgust, much to the surprise of the two men.

The Minister of Magic and Molly had stopped too.

"It's an orphanage. No one told us the guidelines on how you wanted it built. We designed it to the standards of how an orphanage should be built." Mr. Jordan said as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know the standards of how what an orphanage should be built when there isn't a Wizarding Orphanage?" Harry asked heatedly, "I don't think you are the contractors that I want to spend my money on." Harry said before turning to continue to walk.

"Wait a minute, I am sure if you tell us what you want, we can come up to something or your liking." Mr. Reynolds said trying to be friendly.

Harry just started to walk again, picking up his pace ignoring the two men who quickly fell behind.. Lemonbery walked behind Harry and Harry heard him trying to give them reassures that everything would be fine. Ginny caught up to Harry and smiled.

"I don't think that these are the contractors I want. Are there any others available?" Harry said to the Minister walking up behind him as they started to move again.

"They are the best available, but there are a few other people I can get if you really don't want them." The Minister said as Harry nodded.

"They have no creativity. That standards comment bothered me. Like the orphans deserve to sleep in a small crapped space with more than 20 people." Harry said as Molly gently touched his arm, understanding a bit why that comment would bother him.

"That is fine then Harry, I understand." The Minister said with a nod before turning to two men, "Your services will not be needed here any more Mr. Jordon and Mr. Reynolds." He said to the shocked men.

"Are you serious Minister?" Mr. Reynolds said shocked, before his face turned in to a glare towards Harry who glared back.

They had heard Harry conversation with the Minister, but Harry guessed they didn't think the Minister would go through with it.

"Minister please reconsider," Lemonbery said quickly, "These two men have been doing most of the contracting for the last 20 years." He finished as the Minister smiled.

"Their time as the Ministry Contractors is coming to an end. I saw the plan. It lacked originality and it was preposterous to believe that would be right living conditions for a group of children." The Minister said as both men's eyes widened at the Minister.

"Minister, may I talk with you privately." Lemonbery said seriously as the Minister sighed and nodded, "Wait right here." He said before walking off a little ways away from the group.

Harry and the two men had a glaring match for a second before Harry decided to ignore them. Harry senses suddenly started going crazy. He looked towards the two men suspiciously but found them just standing there the same they were before. He looked towards Kingsley and he was still talking to Lemonbery.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ginny asked frowning.

Molly also looked at him concernedly

"WATCH OUT!" "FOR BELLATRIX!!!" "PROTECT THE MINISTER!"

It all happened all at once. Four masked Death Eaters had thrown off invisibility cloaks and shot to curses killing Reynolds and Jordon. Harry dove at Ginny and Molly, taking them to the ground as the curse that had been thrown at them grazed his arm. Harry was on his feet in an instant followed by Ginny and Molly.

"Reducto! Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!" Harry screamed in succession, dropping one of the Death Eaters easily as he avoided the Reducto spell but was caught by the other two.

The two Aurors shot killing curses taking down another Death Eater but missing the other two. Kingsley raised his wand in the air and shot a wild spell in the air. The two Death Eaters found out that they were outnumbered and decided it was time to even the odds.

"Avada Kedavra!" "Avada Kedavra!" "Avada Kedavra!" "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry waved his wand sending Ginny and Molly from range of the curse, before he jumped out of the way himself, waving his wand to knock Lemonbery out of the way of the other oncoming killing curse. The two Aurors killing curses dropped the last two Death Eaters. The fight was over.

"Shit, Auror O'Brian, go to the Ministry immediately and get the clean up crew. Auror Andrews go to the captured and get his wand." The Minister said letting out a long breath.

"That was close. I thought I was a goner." Lemonbery said walking over wiping mud off his pants, "Thank you Mr. Potter. I owe you a life debt." He said holding out his hand.

It took Harry second before he decided to take his hand.

"I had the wrong idea about you Mr. Potter. I hope that we can start over." He said shaking his hand some more.

"Minister, the captured is Rodolphus Lestrange. Rabastan Lestrange is one of the dead. The other two are Marcus Flint and Evan Travers." The Auror said as the Minister nodded.

"Those are some of the last known Death Eaters that weren't captured. This is very good. You need to go to St. Mungo's. Your arm is bleeding profusely and the rest of this is Ministry business." The Minister said turning to Harry and holding out his hand, "You have done the Ministry a great service once again Harry." He said with a small smile.

"Hogwarts will be quicker Harry." Molly said quietly ripping off a piece of her robe and tying it around Harry's arm.

Harry grunted a little while she tied it. They said their goodbye and headed towards Hogwarts. Ginny and Molly were quiet as they walked, each with a contemplating look on their faces. For Harry, it brought memories of the battle at Hogwarts and he too didn't feel like talking. Even though death seemed to follow Harry around, he still never knew how to deal with it. He had thought that that time in his life was over.

Madam Pomfrey was surprised to see the trio when they showed up wondering why they were at Hogwarts. Ginny quickly told her what had happened about Harry's arm needing to be healed. Madam Pomfrey quickly brought Harry to the bed.

"I am going to flow Arthur." Molly said quickly before leaving the room.

Harry relaxed in to the bed as Ginny sat down next to Harry. Madam Pomfrey removed the silk to address the wound. Harry wince a bit. She began to wave her wand around for several minutes. Harry wasn't paying attention so he didn't see the patron frowning.

"I think I am going to have to address this with regular stitches. Magic can't seem to heal it." She said as Harry signed.

Ginny put a comforting hand on Harry's arm and Harry turned and gave her a smile. She smiled back slowly. The process of stitches hurt a bit because there was no way to numb the pain. Molly came back in the middle with Headmistress McGonagall.

"Molly told me what happened. I am happy to see that you are okay Mr. Potter." The Headmistress said walking over end of the bed smiling at Harry, "You too Ms. Weasley." She added quickly.

Madam Pomfrey explained to the two entering women about Harry's wound. She also explained as she finished up about a cream Harry would need to rub on it to minimize the chance of scarring although she assured them there would be a scar.

"Mr. Potter, could I have a short word in my office while you are here?" Minerva asked quietly as Harry got to his feet.

"Of course Headmistress." Harry said nodding his head.

"You can floo back through my office Molly, Ms. Weasley. I'll send Harry back shortly." Minerva said as they left to head to the Headmistresses office.

Molly and Ginny flooed back to the Burrows, but not before giving Harry a hug and tell him to hurry back.

"Harry a seat I don't want to keep you from getting back to your friends." Mineral said offering him a seat, "I wanted to talk about what you planned to do next year and if you are planning on returning to school on September 1st?" Minerva asked.

"Ya that was my plan." Harry said as Minerva let a long breathe that Harry didn't realize she had been holding.

"That's great to know." Minerva said with a friendly smile, "By defeating Lord Voldemort who will pretty much be able to get hired where ever you want. They will of course train you, but I think you would regret not finishing your proper education in the long run. I am glad you're heading in the right direction." She said as Harry just nodded his head not really having nothing to say.

"Thank you Headmistress." Harry said politely.

"Now that I know you are returning I would also like to inform that the Hogwarts staff intends to name you Headboy. It was unanimous." The Headmistress said smiling as she took the Headboy badge out of her desk.

Harry thought the Headmistress was going senile with all the smiling which was so unlike her and now this. R

"I can't be Headboy, Headmistress, I was never a prefect." Harry said as Minerva just smiled again.

"You don't have to be a Prefect to Headboy Mr. Potter. Prefects are made when you are in your fifth year, and you surely would have been a Prefect instead of Mr. Weasley if the Headmaster hadn't thought you didn't need the extra responsibility. Headboy takes a lot more things in to account than just grades and wither you were a Prefect. There is no better candidate in my mind Mr. Potter." She said as Harry blushed at the praise, "And you will be Headboy." She said sternly as Harry just nodded before smiling.

He guessed she wasn't going senile then.

"Now, you discuss your class load while you are here. What do you intend on taking?" Minerva said pulling out a parchment that Harry recognized as the class registration form.

"Well I would like to take Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense against the Dark Arts." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Do you still want to become an Auror?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow as Harry shrugged.

"I am not sure if that's what I want any more but I would like to be able to if I did decide to do it." Harry said as Minerva nodded slowly.

"All right. Students are allowed to take up eight classes. Six NEWT classes and 2 electives. I think you should take five NEXT classes and one elective. I would add Herbology as a NEWT course. It will help you if you truly want to become an Auror. Neville Longbottom I am sure will be taking the class. If you need help, I am sure he will be able to help you. So Herbology is it then?" She asked as Harry nodded and she nodded.

"What are the courses for the electives?" Harry asked as Minerva smiled.

"There are usually three courses every year we allow students to choose from. This year we have chosen Occlumency, Political Studies and Spell Creation. Occlumency is more work in class but you have to read a lot of different books on perspectives of Occlumency and a lot theory. No students usually come out with a full shield. It is mostly basics. Political Studies is the study of the Ministry. You learn about the Departments and there functions. Wizengamot and the laws and how they are made. I recommend this class. There are a lot projects and essays in this class in this though so beware. It is not all reading. Spell Creation is the hardest, yet the easiest of all three. No student has made a spell in a long time, although a lot of students have later in their lives. It gives them the foundation to be able make a spell and it also generates ideas that other people who live their lives to create spells can take." Minerva finished as Harry sat there a second with a frown.

All three classes seemed interesting.

"I can't take all three?" Harry asked as Minerva gave him a surprised look.

"Usually you are only allowed two elective, but sense you have only five NEWTs classes. I don't see why you couldn't." She said as Harry smiled, "You have a full load Mr. Potter with your Headboy duties, playing Quidditch, YES! I expect you to be my Seeker Mr. Potter, you are going to be extremely busy. Do you think you will be able to handle it?" She asked seriously.

"I am sure I'll be able to do it Headmistress." Harry said as she just nodded your head.

"Good, if you need anything let me know. Now off you go. I have a lot work to do" She said dismissing him cordially.

Harry grabbed some floo powder, but stopped himself before he left.

"Thank you for donating Shrieking Shake for the orphanage Headmistress. I have some ideas I want to talk to you about. I'll write a letter detailing it." Harry said before threw some floo powder and stepped in to the fireplace screaming, "The Burrows."

……

"To Harry, who once again has saved are family from a horrible tragedy." Arthur said raising his classes to Harry.

The rest of the Weasley had all been called over to have dinner. Everyone of the Weasley's had heard the story of Harry saving Ginny and Molly and they all raised their glass with their dad, including Fleur. The dinner was overall a quiet affair, which was unusual for the Weasley's. Harry volunteered to clean up and Ron stayed to help him while the other Weasley's went to settle down in the family room.

"You know didn't have to volunteer for this Harry." Ron complained as they washed.

"I know, but it's not like it is hard. Besides it's not like it is going to take forever, we can use magic." Harry said with a smile as Ron laughed and nodded.

"I almost forgot that. Thanks mate." Ron said suddenly becoming really serious as Harry only nodded, "No really. I don't think I could take losing another sibling. Now stop being a git and ask my sister back out. Everyone knows you guys still like each other." Ron said as Harry laughed.

"Ya you think she'd want me back?" Harry asked as Ron splashed him dash water.

"Of course you git. Better do it soon before she decides to take Dean back." Ron said as Harry scowled.

"Will see about that. I'll have a chat with Dean if even tries." Harry said as Ron laughed.

"I'm just pulling your leg Harry. I think Ginny would hex any girl that tries to get at you any way but seriously you make her happy. None of my brothers have any objection about you two. You're the only guy we think is worthy of it. You've proven it to us." Ron said as Harry just smiled.

"Thanks Ron."


End file.
